Jocelyn Robles
) |familiares = |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |twitter = JocelynJoss }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie de Pokémon XY, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Starla.png|Starla de Un show más, otro de sus personajes más conocido. Mitsuha YourName.png|Mitsuha Miyamizu en Your Name. Bellota_TPPG2016.png|Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. JaneJTV.png|Jane Villanueva en Jane the Virgin. Faoradceu.png|Faora-Ul en El hombre de acero (2013). Alexinvasion.jpg|Alex Danvers en Supergirl. Haiku vector.png|Haiku en The Loud House. Carlota_Casagrande_TLH.png|Carlota Casagrande en The Loud House. Captura de pantalla 2017-06-02 22.47.27.png|Pauline Bell en Atomic Puppet. One Blizzard.png|Fubuki / Ventisca en One-Punch Man. SWNatsuki.jpg|Natsuki Shinohara en Summer Wars. Kyuta'sMother TBATB.png|Madre de Kyuta/Ren en El niño y la bestia. Kakegurui anime episode 1 Yumeko Jabami profile image.png|Yumeko Jabami en Kakegurui. Lisbeth-rika-shinozaki--3.92.jpg|Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Kotetsu.jpg|Kotetsu en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Jessica.png|Jessica en La magia de Zero. ProfileHollyO.png|Holly O'Hair de Ever After High. Cathy Catherine.jpg|Cathy Catherine de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Modelsheet carrollwiki.png| Carrol en Hora De aventura. Sadieawkward.png|Sadie Saxton de Chica rara. Gidgy.jpg|Gidgy en Crayon Shin-chan. Nene Amano (Death Generals) t.gif|Nene Amano de Digimon Fusion. Umi_Matsuzaki.png|Umi Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas. Bridget VioletEvergarden.png|Bridget en Violet Evergarden. Rafa_Gorgory.png|Ralph Gorgory en Los Simpson (Temp. 25-Presente). Char 172075 thumb.jpg|Shay en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Lililabrujita_imagen_05.jpg|Lili la brujita de la película Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico. TheThunderCherry.jpg|Cherry en The Thundermans. Sarah Reese.jpg|Dra. Sarah Reese en Chicago Med. Flurry heart by xebck-d9pn4bo.png|Princesa Flurry Heart en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-SugarBelle1.png|Sugar Belle tambien en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Morgan-character-web-desktop-2.png|Morgan en El otro reino. Yoo KFP3.png|Yoo en Kung Fu Panda 3. TheaQueenS.jpg|Thea Queen/Speedy en Flecha. Gotham selina.jpg|Selina Kyle en Gotham. 11008555.jpg|Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft. Ava LegoNK.png|Ava Prentiss en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Youngmee_Song.png|Youngmee Song en Littlest Pet Shop. Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-18h47m40s255.png|Chloe Beale en Notas perfectas. EGF-IndigoZap.png|Indigo Zap de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Fud.PNG|Füd en Magiespadas. SallyOriganimales.jpg|Sally, la cangrejo en Origanimales. Lily Aldrin.jpg|Lily Aldrin (tercera y última voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Jocelyn Robles es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por su papel de Bonnie en Pokémon XY, Starla en Un show más, Lili de Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico, y Sadie Saxton en Chica rara (2011). Filmografia Anime Shoko Nakagawa * Eyeshield 21 - Estudiante (ep. 1), Hiromi (ep. 3), Mesera (ep. 18) Otros *Encouragement of Climb - Aoi Yukimura * One-Punch Man - Fubuki / Ventisca * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Androide número 18 * Hungry Heart (Redoblaje) - Kaori Doumoto * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Cathy Catherine * Crayon Shin-chan - Gidgy * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Kotetsu * Eyeshield 21 - Mini Murciélago Malvado, Porrista de Deimon, Madre de Sena (ep. 129), Amiga de Mamori, Mujer Policía #1, Motociclista en Calle, Tenista, Chica que sale con Agon, Agon Kongo (niño), Estudiante de Instituto Oujou, Niña en Instituto Oujou (eps. 126-127), Porrista, Público, Voces adicionales * Digimon Fusion - Nene Amano * Pokémon XY - Bonnie * Knights of Sidonia - Samari Ittan * La magia de Zero - Jessica * Kuromukuro - Mika Ogino * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Esra * Violet Evergarden - Bridget * Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Lovis * Kakegurui - Yumeko Jabami * Dragon Ball Super - Voces adicionales Series Animadas * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Fink * Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Flick Fox * The Loud House - Haiku, Carlota Casagrande (Alexa Vega) * Atomic Puppet - Pauline Bell * Ever After High - Holly O'Hair (Colleen Foy) * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Shay * Magiespadas - Füd * Los Simpson - Rafa Gorgory (Última temporada) * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos - Alegrosita * Un show más - Starla * Hora de Aventura - Carroll * Littlest Pet Shop - Youngmee Song * Mi vida y yo - Sandra Le Blanc * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Flurry Heart, Sugar Bell * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Bellota * LEGO: Nexo Knights - Ava Prentiss * Origanimales - Sally, la cangrejo Películas de Anime Mariya Ise * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Bonnie * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Bonnie * Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Bonnie Otros * El niño y la bestia - Madre de Kyuta/Ren * Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Marlene Rush * La colina de las amapolas - Umi Matsuzaki * La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo - Makoto * Guerra cibernética - Natsuki Shinohara * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth * Your Name - Mitsuha Miyamizu Peliculas animadas Colleen Foy * Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Holly O'Hair *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Holly O'Hair Otros * Locos por las nueces 2 - Voces adicionales * Un jefe en pañales - Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Yoo * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Indigo Zap Series de TV Willa Holland *Flecha - Thea Queen / Speedy *Flash - Thea Queen / Speedy Adelaide Kane *Teen Wolf - Cora Hale *Once Upon a Time - Drizella Tremaine / Ivy Belfrey (Versión Sony) Becca Tobin *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Blaze Talcott (2015) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Kitty Wilde (2012-2015) Otros: *Altered Carbon - Kristin Ortega (Martha Higareda) *Feud: Bette and Joan - Marilyn Monroe (Alisha Soper) / Geraldine Page (Sarah Paulson) *Project MC² - Adrienne Átomos (Victoria Vida) (5ª temporada - presente) *American Horror Story: Coven - Zoe Benson -1 loop- (Taissa Farmiga) *American Horror Story: Hotel - Vendela (Kamila Alnes) *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Grace Chen (Megan Truong) *Supergirl - Agente Alexandra "Alex" Danvers (Chyler Leigh) *Gotham - Selina Kyle (Camren Bicondova) *Between - Stacey (Samantha Munro) *El exorcista: La serie - Casey Rance (Hannah Kasulka) *Los 100 - Raven Reyes (Lindsey Morgan) *Secretos de familia - Det. Nina Meyer (Margot Bingham) *Scream Queens - Chanel #5 Libby Putney (Abigail Breslin) *Chicago Med - Dra. Sarah Reese (Rachel DiPillo) *Jane la virgen - Jane Gloriana Villanueva *Grey's Anatomy - Leah Murphy (Tessa Ferrer) *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow - Pandora (Shannyn Sossamon) *Los misterios de Laura - Francesca 'Frankie' Pulaski (Meg Steedle) *El diario de Carrie - Dorrit Bradshaw (Stefania Owen) *Doctor House - Enfermera Ruby (7va temporada), Dra. Chi Park (Charlyne Yi) (8va temporada) *Contra la pared - Mackie Phan *Luna Roja - Luisa Ruas *Julie y los fantasmas - Thalita *El otro reino - Morgan *Awkward - Sadie Saxton (Molly Tarlov) *Grimm - Adalind Schade (1a. Temporada) *Once Upon a Time - Lily Page (Joven y Adulta) *The Returned - Nikki Banks *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Lily Adrin (Alyson Hannigan) (7ma temporada en adelante) *Hart of Dixie - Annabeth Nass (Kaitlyn Black) *Los mal pagados - Daphne Glover (Sarah Habel) *El reino - Aylee (Jenessa Grant) *Robin Hood (TV) - Marian (Lucy Griffiths) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Nikki Ortiz (Denyse Tentz) *The Thundermans - Cherry (Audrey Whitby) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie McLaren (Gemma Forsyth) (Desde la Segunda Temporada) * Love - Mickey "Micks" Dobbs (Gillian Jacobs) * El juego de tronos - The Waif (Faye Marsay) * Rush - Laurel Burke (Erica Cerra) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Voces diversas Películas Emma Watson *Colonia - Lena (2015) *Ladrones de la fama - Nicolette "Nicki" Moore (2013) *Mi semana con Marilyn - Lucy (2011) Teresa Palmer * En un pueblo de Montana - Cassandra Steeley (2014) * Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013/trailer iTunes) * Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Mia Wasikowska * Mapa a las estrellas - Agatha Weiss (2014) * La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs - Helen (2011) [[Hannah John-Kamen|'Hannah John-Kamen']] * Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - F'Nale Zandor (2018/trailer) * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza - Oficial de la primera orden (2015) Otros: ''' * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Lara Croft (Alicia Vikander) (2018) * Aniquilación - Anya Thorensen (Gina Rodriguez) (2018) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa - Eleanor Bonneville (Hannah Emily Anderson) / Carly (Brittany Allen) (trailer) (2017) * ¡Huye! - Rose Armitage (Allison Williams) (2017) * El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) * Monster Trucks - Voces adicionales (2017) * La gran muralla - Voces adicionales (2016) * Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars - Princesa Leia (Ingvild Deila) (captura de moviemiento) (2016) * Avenida Cloverfield 10 - Voz en radio (Sumalee Montano) (2016) * El buen amigo gigante - Mary (Rebecca Hall) (2016) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Kimmy (Brittany Mirabile) (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda - Georgie (Nicole Fortuin) (2016) * Hot Bot - Kassidy (Kirby Bliss Blanton) (2016) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Dardo de plata (Juju Chan) (2016) * The Invitation - Kira (Emayatzy Corinealdi) (2015) * Touched with fire - Carla (Katie Holmes) (2015) * Jem y los hologramas - Kimber Benton (Stefanie Scott) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * Pasante de moda - Becky (Christina Scherer) (2015) * Un crucero alocado - Piper Jensen-Bauer (Sydney Park) (2015) * Eliminar amigo - Val (Courtney Halverson) (2015) * El gran pequeño - Hermana Paulette (Montserrat Espadalé) (2015) * Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) * Antes de partir - Greta (Olivia Thirlby) (2014) * Las novias de mis amigos - Christy (Emily Meade) (2014) versión * Así en la tierra como en el infierno - Souxie (Marion Lambert) (2014) * El dador de recuerdos - Fiona (Odeya Rush) (2014) versión * Mujeres al ataque - Recepcionista (Chelsea Turnbo) (2014) * Sin escalas - Nancy (Michelle Dockery) (2014) Universal * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) * Trascender - Voces adicionales (2014) * Placeres vespertinos - McKenna (Juno Temple) (2013) * Bajo cero - Cyndi Paulson (Vanessa Hudgens) (2013) * Último viaje a Las Vegas - Elizabeth (Ashley Spillers) (2013) * Paranoia - Allison (Angela Sarafyan) (2013) Diamond Films * Side Effects - Emily Taylor (Rooney Mara) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Faora-Ul (Antje Traue) (2013) * Después de la Tierra - Senshi Raige (Zoë Kravitz) (2013) * Hermosas criaturas - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) (2013) cine * Un día a la vez - Dana (Whitney Able) (2012) * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema - Denise (Riki Lindhome) (2012) * Notas perfectas - Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow) (2012) * Anna Karenina - Condolesa Nordston (Alexandra Roach) (2012) * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Voces adicionales (2012) * Un héroe fantástico - Julia (Sue Jean Kim) (2011) * Algún día este dolor te será útil - Sue Kenney (Brooke Schlosser) (2011) * Intrusos - Mia (Ella Purnell) (2011) * Kites - Natasha / Linda (Barbará Mori) (2010) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Elizabeth Ryan (Anita Briem) (2010) (versión Netflix) * Confianza - Annie (Liana Liberato) (2010) * Rock It! - Francesca (Maria Ehrich) (2010) * Eres tan Cupido - Emma Valentine (Danielle Chuchran) (2010) * El último exorcismo - Shanna Marcus (Shanna Forrestall) (2010) * Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - '''Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) (2009) Redoblaje * No pudo decir adiós - Rose (Carey Mulligan) (2009) * Nada más que la verdad - Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2009) Redoblaje * Buscando a Jackie Chan - Mujer policía (Jiang Hong Bo) (2009) * Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Lili (2009) Columbia * Shuttle - Mel (Peyton List) (2008) * Amor? - Debbie (Shiri Appleby) (2007) * ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2007) (Redoblaje) * Enredos de familia - Kate Collins (Zooey Deschanel) (2004) * Wet Hot American Summer - Beth (Janeane Garofalo) (2001) * Cumbres borrascosas - Emily Bronte (Sinéad O'Connor) (1992) Redoblaje Telenovelas brasileñas Grazi Massafera *Las cariocas - Michelle *Flor del Caribe - Esther Schneider *Hombre nuevo - Jessica Malta *Verdades secretas - Larissa Ramos *Sombras del ayer - Luciana Almeida Leitón Sophie Charlotte *La fiesta - María Eudora Malher "Dora" *Mujeres ambiciosas - Alicia Junqueira *Los días eran así - Alicia Sampaio Tatá Werneck *Rastros de mentiras - Valdirene del Espíritu Santo *Aguanta corazón - Fedora Abdalla Varela "Fefé" Otros *Dinosaurios y robots - Abeja (Bruna Spinola) *Fina estampa - Nanda (Luma Costa) *Gabriela - Zuleika (Fernanda Pontes) *Lado a lado - Fátima (Juliana Knust) *La guerrera - Aisha Ayata (Dani Moreno) *Preciosa Perla - Gaia (Ana Cecília Costa) *La sombra de Helena - Helena (Bruna Marquezine) (2ª fase) y (Júlia Dalavia) (1ª fase) *Los milagros de Jesús - Yarin (Thaís Fersoza) *Totalmente diva - Maria Luisa Lins "Lu" (Julianne Trevisol) Telenovelas turcas *Misericordia - Şadiye (Dilara Aksüyek) *Kaçak - Merve Topçuoğlu (Begüm Birgören) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Alisa Lastre (Akiko Solon) *La promesa - Claudia Salameda-Buenavista (Angelica Panganiban) Dramas coreanos *Ella era bonita - Kim Hye Jin "Jackson" / Hwang Jung Eum *Amor secreto - Shin Se-Yeon / Lee Da Hee *Belleza Juvenil - Baby Faced Beauty - Park Na-Ra/ Yoo Jeon-Ji *Mary está fuera por la noche - Marry Me, Mary! - Mary / Moon Geun-Young *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Nana / Lee Jae Hee *Dating Agency: Cyrano - Hye-Ri / Ha Yeon-Joo *Big: Creciendo sin querer - Lee Ae-Kyung / Shin Ji-Soo *El Hombre Inocente - Kang Cho-Ko / Lee Yoo-Bi *La Luna abraza al Sol - The Moon that Embraces the Sun - Yoon Bo-Kyung / Kim Min-Seo Videojuegos * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Princesa Leia Organa * LEGO Avengers - Gorilla Girl Telefilms *Polo norte - Clementine (Bailee Madison) (2014) *Catástrofe helada - Alex Novak (Jennifer Spence) (2014) *Una boda en Navidad - Allison (Vanessa Evigan) (2012) *Las últimas horas de la Tierra - Chloe Edwards (Julia Benson) (2011) Intérprete La colina de las amapolas * "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti. Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz *''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti. Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) *''"Un navío",'' junto a Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma), Cecilia Gómez (Sora Matsuzaki). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti. Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz Traducción y Adaptación *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made In Spanish *Art Sound México *Auditel *Bita *CBAudio *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Elefante Films *Globo *IDF *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *Jarpa Studio *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico *TOPaudio *WG Comerciales *ZooMoo (LA) Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca